Virtutem sacrificiorium
by traveling book's
Summary: Immolaverunt Protestatem, Plus puissant que l'Avada kedavra, impossible à contrer, l'arme absolue. Mais il a une contrepartie. Une vie donnée pour une vie prise . Quiconque le lance meurt. Quand, en pleine guerre il faut faire des choix, quand l'amour se nomme sacrifice et qu'il est plus ravageur que jamais. Non, je ne regrette rien ...


Tout autour de moi n'était que ruine. Le château qui autrefois m'avait abrité comme une seconde maison était ravagé et les corps s'entassaient par dizaines. J'étais moi aussi dans un sale état, mais qu'était ce comparé aux blessures mortelles de certains ? Une odeur nauséabonde envahit mes narines. Non loin de là, un corps en décomposition empestait et des bouts de chair se détachait de lui. Cette personne avait du mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je détournais les yeux. Bizarrement la cour était vide. Personne ne se battait. Pourtant ce n'était pas fini. Voldemort et Potter étaient encore en vie. J'étais seul.

C'était dangereux et j'étais une cible facile, mais je m'en fichait. Ma tante avait été tuée de la manière la plus écœurante qui soit, mon père et ma mère avait fui je ne sais où, Blaise avait succombé à un sort perdu, je n'avais pas de nouvelle de Pansy, mais je m'en fichait. Une douleur lancinante me tailladait le bras droit et je tenais à peine debout, mais je m'en fichait. Elle occupait entièrement mon esprit. Allait-elle bien ? Était-elle avec ses amis ? Je l'a cherchait désespérément. J'aurais du fuir. Ça n'aurait choqué personne. Les serpentards, c'est bien connu sont des lâches.

Lâche, je le fût longtemps. Je fuyais, refusant d'accepter la vérité blessante, écartant tout ce qui me dérangeait. Même mes sentiments je les ai-fuis longtemps. Je faisait mine de ne pas voir que ses sourires m'emplissaient de toute la joie du monde, qu'à chaque fois que je la voyais mon cœur faisait un bond, qu'avec elle toutes mes peines disparaissaient, que son air borné, sa chevelure sauvage, ses mimiques enfantines, tout chez elle m'emplissait d'une chaleur inconnu. Avec elle j'étais à la fois fort et faible.

Faible, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Incapable de l'insulter, incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. Elle finissait toujours par gagner. Elle avait le don de m'énerver. Sa capacité à peindre de couleurs vives et joyeuses les choses grises et fades, celle de briller comme un joyaux au soleil. Oui elle étincelait si fort que ça me piquait les yeux. Elle était parfaite.

Parfaite. Sa silhouette élancée toujours droite et fière, sa tignasse emmêlée lui donnant un air de lionne sauvage, son front plissé avec concentration, ses yeux noisettes qui renfermaient toute la tendresse du monde, sa bouche étirée dans un rictus rieur. Elle n'avait aucun goût. Elle s'habillait n'importe comment et le résultat était si étrange que si on ne la connaissait pas on le qualifierait d'original. Tout chez elle était imparfait. Elle respirait la fraîcheur et l'humanité. Elle était à la fois une douce brise rafraîchissante et un ouragan détruisant tout sur son passage. Elle était unique.

Je marchai lentement. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il fallait que je la retrouve. Et je la vis. Au milieu des ruines, encadrée par ses deux amis. Devant eux se tenait Voldemort. J'ai toujours admiré leur unité, mais quelque part j'étais jaloux de les voir si proches. Bien entendu, Pansy, Blaise et moi étions aussi inséparable, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Disons que nous étions les trois naufragés d'un même destin qui s'étaient rassemblés pour survivre et se donner l'illusion d'avoir des amis.

Le trio d'or lancèrent ensemble le sort décisif en même temps que le maître des ombres. Leur jet de magie était rouge, marron et or, tandis que celui de leur adversaire d'un vert sombre, presque noir. J'esquissai un sourire, c'était vraiment des Gryffondors ! Mais mon sourire s'évanouit. Voldemort avait l'avantage et je voyais les trois Gryffondors faiblir peu à peu.

Je me collai à un petit muret de pierre de sorte à pouvoir les espionner sans qu'ils me remarquent et tendit l'oreille.

On ne va pas y arriver ! Hurla le survivant, il faut l'utiliser !

Non Harry ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu sais très bien qu'en utilisant ce sort tu mourras ! S'égosilla son ami le rouquin.

Je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua le brun, si je ne le fais pas on perdra contre Voldemort !

Et bien je le ferai. C'est Hermionne, jusque là silencieuse qui avait parlé. Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec un calme désarmant, mais ses tremblements la trahissait.

Es tu sûre de ton choix ?

Certaine.

Elle avait dit ça avec un grand sourire et un regard empli de détermination, malgré sa voix chevrotante. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, têtue et courageuse. Je savais qu'elle ne reculerai jamais devant le danger pour ses amis, mais comment aurais-je pu la laisser se donner la mort sans rien faire ? Les protestations de la belette ne faisais en rien baisser sa détermination et la victoire de plus en plus évidente du mage noire la renforçait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

_Immolaverunt,_ commença la Gryffondor.

_Immolaverunt Protestatem !_

J'avais crié. Un jet de lumière s'écoula de ma baguette. Il était d'or et d'argent. Avant même que je ne pense à jeter le sort les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche. Le trio d'or avait l'air surpris. Ils ne pouvaient se retourner pour voir le visage de leur sauveur, mais ça se voyait qu'ils en mouraient d'envie. Voldemort, lui m'avait bien vu. Il me regardai avec incompréhension et fureur. Quand le sort le toucha de plein fouet et qu'il se désintégrai lentement, il prononça ces trois mots : « Pourquoi ?, Espoir, Traître ». Je lui répondit par un sourire fit avec mes mains un signe de cœur.

Je retournai me cacher derrière le muret et me laissai tomber. Ma gorge me brûlait, mes poumons semblaient rétrécir et mon cœur prêt à imploser. J'allais mourir, là maintenant sûr ce champ de bataille. Mais je ne regrettai pas. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais pas fui et j'avais réussit à protéger celle que j'aimais. La seule pensée de la savoir en sécurité me rassurait. Saleté d'amour. Je me ramollissais vraiment. Encore un peu et je finirai comme ces chochottes d'amoureux transis. Mais bon, de toute façon je ne vivrai pas assez longtemps pour le devenir.

J'entendis des cris de joie un peu partout. « Voldemort est mort ! » ou encore « On a gagné ! ». Je tournai légèrement la tête et vis les trois Gryffondors se serrer entre eux en riant. Elle était belle quand elle riait. Oui vraiment je ne regrettait rien.

On a gagné Harry ! Criait-elle.

Oui, on a gagné. Mais qui peut être ce mystérieux sauveur ?

Oui, c'est grâce à lui qu'on a gagné, ajouta Weasley, il faudra faire honneur à ce héros qui s'est sacrifier.

C'était plutôt drôle de savoir qu'on me considérai comme un héros alors que j'avais agis par pur égoïsme. Je les entendis s'approcher et je stimulai ma mort, ce qui n'allais pas tarder. Je les vis passer devant moi sans même un regard et chercher devant eux. Peu de gens sont venus se battre dans cette partie de Poudlard et, à part le trio d'or et moi, il n'y avait que le corps de Dean Thomas.

Dean... Ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui, dit Potter, il a toujours fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire et est resté mon ami même après que je lui ai pris Ginny.

Ouais, un brave type, renchérit Weasley.

Il faudra lui faire une cérémonie avec tout les honneurs, continua le survivant.

Je me fis violence pour m'empêcher de faire un sourire sarcastique. Évidemment, ils n'ont même pas envisagés que je pouvais être leur sauveur. J'étais Drago Malefoy après tout. Je ne faisais pas de geste gratuit ou désintéressé, surtout si j'y perdrai la vie. Pour eux j'étais sans doute mort pendant que j'essayais de fuir. Un héros incompris et qui restera pour toujours inconnu. Ça me plaisait plutôt pas mal. Soudain, Granger me regarda. Ses yeux noisettes s'ancrèrent dans les miens. Ils me fixaient avec compassion. Jamais elle ne m'avait regarder comme ça. Savait-elle ? Non impossible, pour elle aussi j'étais un lâche. Ses deux amis virent qu'elle me contemplait et posèrent une main sur son épaule.

T'en fais pas Hermionne, dit le rouquin,c'est Drago Malefoy. Plein de gens son morts à cause de lui, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Bien sûr personne ne mérite de mourir, mais nous sommes en guerre et puis il ne manquera à personne, ajouta le survivant.

Tu viens, on va voir les autres ?

Je vous rejoins, leur répondit elle avec un sourire triste.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent et que je me retrouvis seul avec elle.

Ils sont partis, me dit elle.

Je voulais lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

Oh désolé, dit elle quand elle le remarqua, les effets du sort...

Il y eu un blanc pesant et, incapable de se retenir elle me questionna :

Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle, Pourquoi tu as fais ça Malefoy ?

Je baissais les yeux sur elle, elle pleurait. Pourquoi elle pleurait ? Pour moi, Son ennemi juré ? Je posai lentement ma main sur sa joue pour relever sa tête et la regardai intensément. Elle arrêta de pleurer. Sans doute trop surprise. J'articulai difficilement « Je-je T'aime Gr-Granger ». Pendant plusieurs minutes qui me semblèrent une éternité, nous nous fixâmes. Elle approcha son visage du mien et nos lèvres se touchèrent. Elles étaient chaudes. Chaudes comme son tempérament de feu, sa chaleur humaine. Chaudes comme mon cœur en ébullition, contrastant avec moi, si froid. Elle était la seule qui arrivait à me réchauffer et à m'insuffler tant de bien être.

J'aurais voulu rester comme ça pour toujours, mais mes forces me quittaient et je me sentais partir. Jamais je n'aurais imaginer d'aussi belle mort que celle là. J'étais heureux, alors que je m'éteignais dans ses bras, nos jambes enlacés et nos lèvres collés et nos langues dansant dans un ballet passionné. Mais bientôt la mienne s'arreta et elle continua, m'enlaçant. Elle avait recommencer à pleurer et murmurai mon prénom. Il semblait si doux dans sa bouche. Finalement, j'étais devenu un amoureux transi. A l'aube de ma mort, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant.


End file.
